Maylu's Revenge Part 2
by MovieVillain
Summary: Roll has discovered Maylu has defected to World Three to get more power in her plot of revenge against her for the events in "Evil Empress Roll". Can she stop her friend-turned-enemy before everything went into chaos?
1. Destiny Battle: Roll vs Maylu

_**Previously on MegaMan NT Warrior...**_

_**Maylu, upset on Roll for what she has become during the events of "Evil Empress Roll", tries to get her deleted by having Lan do a NetBattle with her, but the attempt failed and everyone suspects that her bad girl behavior is stemmed from what happened to Roll. Ms. Mari lectured her into forgetting about all that, but the little girl can't shake the thought in her mind about getting revenge on 'Empress Roll'.**_

_**Then she's attack by World Three, encouraging her to get revenge on Roll, and she accepted their invitation into joining the organization. With their help, she entered the cyber world and started to attack her NetNavi, attempting to get revenge on her. This is not looking good for Lan and the others, seeing their friend has fallen to the dark side. **_

* * *

Roll just couldn't believe that her own friend would turn her back on her and join WWW. Back in the real world, Lan and his friends could not believe this kind of outcome.

"This isn't good! MegaMan, do something!" the boy begged his Navi into making a move.

"On it," MegaMan replied.

"I don't think so!" Maylu tosses a fireball from her right hand and it landed on his face. Suddenly, TorchMan, ElectricMan, and MagicMan all show up and started to attack him and the other NetNavis that Dex, Yai, and Tory have jack in at this moment. "Thank you, Mr. Match, Count Zap, and Yahoot for sending your Navis after them. Now, this is between Roll and me. Stay out of this. Lan, you have my PET. If you want to help MegaMan and Roll, so be it, but don't call him into helping this battle for her."

"This is not looking good," Lan is in distress by the statement of not being able to call MegaMan for help, but he has no choice but to do the order.

Not giving up, she makes a move of her left hand turning into a bow.

"Roll Arrow!" she shot a few arrows, but her ex-operator dodges it and lands a punch to her head to tie her down with a string. "You're making a big mistake in this!"

"Like I said, a future with you guys isn't what I want anymore," Maylu said as she prepares another attack with the mark and her right index finger. _Fire Stream!_

A stream of fire went into the string and sent straight to Roll, but she got out of that by passing through it and started punching at her human operator.

However, she isn't bothered by this and just smirked so she continuously punches her in the face from left to right with blood spilling to the floor.

_What's with her? Why?! Maylu!_ Roll feels hurt and sadden of doing this.

"Is that the best you can do? If that's the case, then I don't need it," the redheaded girl said with no emotion on her face.

"What?" the pink Navi said in confusion.

"Oh come on. You don't know what I'm talking about? My eyes turning yellow, it's my power to know my opponents move before they happen," Maylu looked at her in the eyes, still being normal.

"Why, you...!" Roll attempted to land a punch, but she blocks it.

"You don't have what it takes. Not the strength nor the desire," Maylu ruthlessly stated as she thought back of another flashback on what happened during the N-1 Grand Prix.

"_Oh please, you're the useless one who used to be my NetOp," the brainwashed Roll stated as her operator tries to get her free from the control of the World Three._

"Call me useless, eh? Well, fine! If I just keep palling around with you guys, then I would never been able to gain this much power!" the human jumps and kicks the NetNavi around a few times before landing to the ground. "I hope that woke you up. Now you know I'm not messing around."

Maylu brings out a kunai, a Japanese weapon, from the right pocket of her skirt. She sends a few slashes to Roll and she dodges it in every turn.

"Let me show you the power of the mark," she said as her mark is being activated. This shows her activating her power to know the moves of her opponents before they happen with her irises turning from brown to yellow.

"But I'm not giving up on you!" Roll exclaimed, but Maylu goes near her as an evil smile came crawling to her face.

"Don't worry, Roll! Help is on the way!" Lan stated from the real world. "Cyber Sword, Battle Chip In! Download!"

The pink NetNavi's right hand turned into a cyber sword and charges to her former friend who blocks it with her kunai, but the human makes the attack with her weapon with Roll blocking it.

"Maylu, stop! You're hurting me!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAH HAH HA HA HA HA!" her former operator laughed crazily and looks really angry at her. "Can it, Roll, 'cause I don't rule you anymore."

Hearing this statement coming out of her brings another cruel irony to her as Empress, not to mention it has meaning.

_"Can it, May, 'cause you don't rule me anymore."_

This doesn't look for her as she and Maylu traded blows with their weapons until the latter's kunai is thrown away. It doesn't bother her as she dodges her sword attack and sends a kick to her chest.

"Thanks to this power, I now know how to predict anyone's moves before they happen. I played along, but now, playtime's over."

The human picks up her kunai and scratches the Navi in the face with it, punches her upward and kicks her straight.

_Fire Ball Giant!_ Maylu blasts a giant fireball from her mouth and it's about to go to Roll herself. However, the latter falls below quickly and runs to the side as the attack went straight out to the other side. "You still think we're on the same team, don't you? If you're not convinced yet, then I'll just have to spell it out for you!"

She makes another to punch to her former friend as Roll lunges and jumps to the air. However, Maylu jumped as she makes punches and Roll dodges them.

"What are you waiting for? I wanna see if you're truly worth the effort in fighting! You're not skilled in battling? Then I'll make you skilled!" the human girl successfully lands a kick and punches the NetNavi in the top of her chest insignia. That hurts her a lot and Maylu throws her to the floor. At the same time, Maylu jumps to the top of a platform with the Navi being below that platform.

"What exactly are you trying to do? We were friends! Or have you forgotten all about that? The things we did together. Battling TorchMan, the one who turned your hair into a mess, ColorMan during the N-1 Grand Prix, and most importantly..." Roll cried of the moments to her ex-NetOp as a moment is played in her head.

"_Cyclone, Battle Chip In! Download!" Maylu cried happily as she inserted the Cyclone Battle Chip, now finally getting the chance to free her NetNavi friend from the influence of the evil chip. The chip is destroyed as it landed on the floor._

_The result..._

_Good to be back... to my old self again, Roll thought as the cyclone covering her shows her normal appearance. This is the sign of being back to normal._

"Freeing me from the influence of that corrupted chip! Does none of that mean anything to you?!" the pink Navi continued after the thought of this moment ended.

"No, it does mean something. In fact, that's why we're here right now," Maylu jumps off to the platform where she is, ready to fight with her ex-NetNavi. "We became best friends."

"We're best friends? Then, why are we fighting?" Roll asked in confusion.

"Why? Because I see there is more meaning in destroying you. Revenge is the meaning I found better for me," Maylu said with a fist formed on her right hand and started punching at her from left to right and kicking her straight to the side of the cyber world and down to a platform, then steps on her right hand.

"Why, you...!" the pink Navi gets a heart for a Roll Blast attack, but the human gets has stole one of her hearts to make the attack.

"This time, we settle this once and for all. It will be the end of you!" the latter throws the object while jumping backward to a platform from behind, but the former uses one heart to counter it. Afterwards, she makes the move of having her right hand covered with fire. "Fire Hand!"

"I don't want to do this, but I'll beat you to oblivion if that's what it takes! To bring you back home!" Roll exclaimed as her right hand is forming electricity. She looks into surprise. "How did...?"

In the real world, Lan is surprised by this while Dex, Yai, and Tory are busy handling the other WWW NetNavis.

"Just how did she formed an electric attack like that?"

* * *

Roll wanted to question of how she is able to do this, but she knows this is not the time. She and Maylu charge with those powered fists and they collide; the former has thought of a memory while doing this.

"_Those moments do mean something. That's why we're here right now. We became best friends," the latter stated._

_Maylu actually came out and said that to me! Now I'm going to put that to the test with this electric power!_ Roll thought while they collide their electric and fire fists.

After a few seconds, she and the human girl are being thrown off from each other. This is the sign that neither of their powers is overpowering one another.

_I don't believe it. How did she do something like that?_ Maylu thought bitterly over what just happened.

_So that's it. There's no mistaking it now,_ Roll thought in sadness while seeing her best friend turning her back to join WWW, despite the troubles the people in that organization caused. _You're dead serious about this, aren't you? You really mean to kill me.  
_

She gets up after finishing her thinking about all this.

_I'll have to use some of my faster power to create an opening and then I'll hit her with my Fire Hand_, Maylu thought of a strategy while her mark begins to spread around her body, covering her with black marks.

"You know what they say, Roll," she said sinisterly with a smirk on her face and her mark is activating for more power for her to use. "When two people are powerful enough, they can read each other's thoughts by just an exchange fists. You're always naive and also weak, Roll. Well, can you see what's really in my mind?!"

_Fire Ball Stream!_ she started to shoot more fireballs from her two hands and the NetNavi dodges it, but the human girl jumps high enough to punch her down to the ground.

_Maylu, I always knew you were alone before you met me. When I realize there is someone like me out there, I was relieved and happy, too. So that's why we became best friends,_ Roll thought happily of the moment of their meeting while being thrown from the punch.

Maylu gets behind the pink Navi and punches her in the stomach and the latter thinks of another memory of them together.

_We're already best friends but we lost our first NetBattle so I tried to do anything I can to be strong for you. When we joined with Lan and MegaMan, you were there with me._

Back to reality, the human girl punches Roll in the face as another memory is triggered for her to think of.

_The truth was, I really just wanted to be like you. You were... you were everything I inspired to. That's why..._

"_I know you better than anyone! You're my best friend! I can't stand it anymore!" a memory of Maylu crying out for Roll during the time she was under the control of World Three comes into play._

_Even though I was under the control of World Three, I was happy to be acknowledged as this. I really wanted to apologize to you for disobeying your orders, but I only apologized to MegaMan for attacking him and I forgot to do this for you.  
_

Maylu has Roll under her grip and left hand is covered with fire.

_You and I don't need to fight to know each other's thoughts anyway. Ever since the day we met, we're best friends,_ the latter thought sadly while she's having trouble.

_It's not insignificant to me. There's no question you are my closest friend,_ the former thought.

_But now, you're serious in taking me out and I don't really know if you meant what you said before or not. Maybe I was the only one... who thought... who thought that we were friends!_ the pink Navi has an electric aura glowing and her teeth and nails are growing sharp.

"I told you it's too late! Roll!" the human girl's attack made a hole to her right shoulder, spilling lots of data from her.

_If that's the case, then how stupid am I? Maylu..._ the Navi thought sadly while struggling with her situation.

"You managed to divert the blow with your left hand, but in the end, it doesn't matter, does it?" her ex-NetOp frees her left hand from the injury and the marks from her body gradually disappear. "You're finished anyway. You can forget about all about Roll Blast and the other Battle Chips I inserted on you."

Maylu gets Roll up from the ground and started to choke her by grabbing her throat.

"This is the end."

Before she could deliver the killing blow, the latter grabs the former's left hand, freeing herself from her grip. At the same time, she's covered with more black electric aura. A transformation has taken place at the time; Roll's flats on her boots turned into heels, a mascara appeared on her eyes, and sharp teeth appeared. The wound from her shoulder vanished.

_What the...? How can this be? The wound on her should just vanished. I don't believe it. She doesn't have that corrupted chip inserted in the PET, yet..._ Maylu is surprised of seeing this kind of result.

* * *

In the real world, Lan could not believe of what he is seeing at this moment.

"Guys, do you see what I just see?"

Dex, Yai, and Tory could not believe what they saw of Roll. At the same time, MegaMan, GutsMan, Glyde, and IceMan could not believe of what they are seeing.

"Oh no, not again," the blue Navi said while watching and fighting TorchMan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Maylu! I'm not letting WWW take you away! Do you understand me?! I'll break every single bone in your body if that's what it takes to stop you! You're not going anywhere!" Roll declared, despite in the form she now has.


	2. Empress Reborn

_That's Roll? How can she transform like that? That chip is destroyed when I removed it from my PET. What is this power? Is she some kind of monster?_ Maylu is shocked by this kind of development.

Inside Roll, it shows that there are remnants of that kind of power, explaining of this kind of moment to happen.

"I had enough of this! What the heck are you?!" Maylu yelled.

"I'm your friend!" was the reply out of her.

* * *

Lan and the others are surprised when they hear this statement coming out of her.

"MegaMan, did you hear what she said?"

"Yeah, sure did, Lan," was his reply.

"Just how did she become like this again?" Dex stated sadly.

"Well, look at this way, Dex. At least she's still on our side because of that reply."

"That's a relief," MegaMan sadly smiled at this. At least Roll is still herself despite of her evil form.

* * *

"That's why I'm telling you I'm not letting World Three get a hold of you! If you won't listen to me, then I'll just break your every bone in your body!"

Roll charges at Maylu with punches to her stomach from left to right four times, then a kick to her chin. It hurts even more when she's wearing heels at that time and the latter is thrown to another platform. As she tries to run for a strategy, the former intercepts it and makes another attack, then she jumps into the air.

_Fire Ball Giant!_ the latter fires a giant fire as a flamethrower from her mouth, but the former just simply pushes it away and lands on her. As they jumped off together, the pink Navi punches her on the head and grabs her ankles. Then she tosses her to another platform where she pins her down and grabs her by the collar of her shirt.

"Tell me, did that wake you up? Let's go. Enough is enough. Snap out of it already! If you don't come to your senses, then I'll just beat you up until you're weaken and drag you back to Lan. So get up, Maylu!" Roll demanded as she can't take anymore of this fighting.

"Just shut up for once. What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place. You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?!" Maylu yelled.

She fills her mind with the thought of her parents. The biggest among the thought is her NetNavi.

"I'm suffering now because I had those ties! I was betrayed by one of those ties and that is you, Roll! On that match during the N1 Grand Prix! How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?!"

Maylu pushes Roll off from the wall and then tumbled down in the stairs platform with her. The two of them jumped into the opposite platforms of the cyber world and facing each other.

"It's true. I have no idea what's it like. Having parents or a sister, but whenever I'm with MegaMan, I wonder..." the latter stated while she finalizes her reason to join World Three. She thought of the moment where her friend saved her life from TorchMan. Then, she thought good memories of the former. "I wonder if that what it feels like to have a brother. And, when I'm with you... I wonder if this is what it feels like to have a sister."

"Why, Roll? Why would you go so far for me?"

"Because this is the first time I've ever had a bond like this," Roll sadly smiled. "That's why I will do anything I can to stop you."

She looks at her right hand and sees her sharp fingernails, then looks at her reflection by the shiny part of the platform. Seeing herself like this for the first gives her realization and tears started to fall from her mascara eyes. This shows more of her controlled side despite what she has become. She didn't want to do and didn't know how that happened, but if she's willing to get Maylu back, then she has no other choice.

"Now I know your reason to turn your back on me, and that's why I'm here; to make it all up to you. This is my way of saying sorry to you for defying you during the N1 Grand Prix," she explained while keeping her eyes on her ex-NetOp and extends her hand to her while more tears are coming out of her eyes. "So please, forgive me and forget about revenge. Just come home with me and go back to way we were before. Maylu, please stop this. I'm your friend. You have to try to remember the good in you. It's still there, I know it is. Fight this force that's taken you over. This evil thing that you've become is not the real you. I know you better than anyone. You're my best friend. I can't stand this anymore."

Maylu can't believe what she said; of course, she said the last nine sentences when she was under the control of World Three. Now she is determined to make amends for what happened during the N1 Grand Prix. All these time, she thought of her NetNavi as a threat because of the event, but she just couldn't believe what she said of making amends and stopping her is the proof to show it to everyone. However, words were still not enough to sway her away from her dark desire. She reaches out to the right pocket of her skirt, pulling out her hairpin.

"It's too late, Roll. It's just too late. It's too late to apologize. I can't turn back," she puts on the item on the left side of her head and throws a piece of the arena to her. This is the power of superhuman strength coming from the mark. "Come, Roll! If that's how it is, then I'll just have to sever that bond."

"Sever it just like that, huh? Then why are you wearing that hairpin?"

"I admit it, because you're my equal. If I sever my bond with you, then I will become more powerful and my revenge will be completed. The blood of my family will be . It's about time we finish this as equals. Too bad you can't land a scratch on my left side of my hair."

"Guess there's no point in talking anymore. Maylu!" Roll has no other choice but to consider the part in fighting.

"Enough! No more talking! We stick to fighting! Come!" Maylu exclaimed as the pink Navi charges on her so she grabs a large piece of the arena and tosses it to her. She dodges her punches from top. _I can see!_

She blocks more attacks and the latter attempted to make a punch after tumbling, but it failed when she jumps up backwards to a platform.

_Her moves are were too fast for me before. I can see them now. I can see!_

Roll attempts to land a punch, but Maylu blocks it and so are the attacks she made. Even a kick from her heel doesn't make a damage and the latter lands a kick.

_Her moves, they're different from last time. I don't care what power those WWW losers gave her. I can't afford to lose here!_

She runs with a zigzag speed and at the same time, the human's mark from her neck begins to make it's activation.

_It must be the influence of the mark again. By every step, every subtle shift in her momentum, the image of her next move becomes vividly clear!_ Maylu dodges and blocks the Navi's punches, then she punches her in the face two times before sending a kick to her face. _As long as I have these eyes, I don't need to expand more of my fire powers. It would be just too easy. With vision like this, I can make out the image of Roll's every move before they happen, and time my attacks accordingly._

Roll charges with a fist and her ex-NetOp does the same with the latter successfully punching her face first.

"May...lu," Roll said in a daze.

"It's too late, Roll. IT'S TOO LATE NOW! ROLLLLLLLLL!" the redheaded girl grabs her and puts her to another platform with her head being on the ground. As she gets up and leaves her being down, she saw more bad news upon turning around. More electric aura surrounds her. "What the...?"

The pink Navi now has two metallic shoulder pads and also a pad on her back. A tail also grows from the yellow part of her bottom. Once this is done, she punches the bottom half of her face. It really hurts the human and as she recovers, she couldn't believe of what she saw.

_Just how did this happen to her?_ Maylu thought of the event while dodging her electric attacks from her right index finger, but this time, it's been used for good. _Sure I can still read her movements, but how did she end up transforming? Could there still be data on that and she doesn't even realize it?_

"I think I finally get my purpose!"

She and Roll attempted to run at each other as they can. Maylu shoots fire bolts from her right index finger and the latter did the same; however, the result is that their attacks explode upon contact.

_Fire Ball Giant!_ the human girl fires a giant fireball from her mouth and it hits at the NetNavi, but she is unharmed. _Are you kidding me? She can make a protection from this attack now? Calm down. As long as I keep my distance, I'll be fine._

Roll charges with an attack with her heel from her right foot, but Maylu jumps out of the way and attempted to land a punch at her head. Next, she fires more electric bolts, but she dodges them with help from her eyes, that is. Despite with all the dodging, she successfully grabs her and tosses her to another platform.

_What is she? All I can do is dodge!_ Maylu is horrified of how powerful Roll has become to overpower her and take her back to Lan and his friends, and black marks appeared on her body once again. The Navi grabs her and lands a punch to throw her a few inches away from her.

"I'm going to let this power take over. I want to see if I could transform. I'm not sure what will happen to me in the end, but you leave me no choice, Roll."

The black marks cover her entire body and her hair is turning black and growing long without losing its style. Her skin has turned white and her eyes are turning black but her irises remain yellow.

"There's no question that you have power without me inserting a Battle Chip. Unfortunately, I'm more stronger than you."

Maylu chuckles and looks at her new form at the shiny part of the platform for a few seconds, then faces Roll.

_Maylu..._ the latter just couldn't believe of her former friend being able to transform with the mark on her neck.


	3. Parting

In the real world, Lan, Dex, Yai, and Tory could not believe of what they're seeing their fallen friend's transformation. At the same time, the others like Higsby, Commander Beef, and Ms. Mari are shocked to see this.

"Oh no. Be careful, Roll. Maylu has become more powerful in that state," the young boy warned.

"Don't worry, Lan. I will be careful," the pink Navi said then she changes her focus to another subject. "By the way, did MegaMan saw what I become?"

"Yup, he sure did, Roll," was his reply. "But don't worry. He saw what you become, but he knows you're still you in that evil form. After all, you said you're going to bring Maylu back to us, right? Just focus on the fight with her. I'll take care of MegaMan."

* * *

Maylu laughs at this turn of events and smirking at her ex-NetNavi.

"So you're stronger, huh? You won't be so stronger when I'm finished with you!" Roll shouted.

"There's no way I'm going to lose," the human girl chuckles and looks at her hands which now has sharp nails just like her Navi's when she's Empress, and along with her sharp teeth showing.

The Navi charges to her and it sends both of them to another platform. As soon as the smoke clears, she is shocked to see that her attack is blocked by an angel wing and it throws her to the other side of the platform. Getting up from the attack, she realizes that the wing is from Maylu's back. This is a surprising moment from her ex-NetOp as the back of her shirt begins to feel an expansion to the right side of her back. It bursts open, revealing a right angel wing.

"Maylu, you're a monster!" Roll exclaimed in fear of seeing her former best friend becoming something inhuman.

"Surprised to me see like this? It's ironic; the angel and the devil come face to face with each other at this moment," the latter said sinisterly as she walks in circles and the Navi does the same. "Oh, that power of yours. By using it, you're taking a risk, aren't you?"

"Why are doing this, Maylu?!"

"Why, Roll? Do you remember our first NetBattle with Mr. Match and TorchMan? I lost and you know who's fault was that? It's yours."

"What? My fault? Whose idea was it battle them by ourselves and not call Lan and MegaMan? Not mine."

"I don't care. And also the incident with what you become during the N1 Grand Prix, I don't care what those WWW losers tried to do to you back there. It's your fault I can't continue in the tournament because you agreed to be submitted to the 'Super Great White Angel Chip' when I have it in my possession. The truth is, I don't want to use it."

_She's blaming all those incidents to me? Has she gone insane?_ Roll thought bitterly.

"With their help, I concluded that my ties to you, Lan, and the others, is what holding me back from my dark desire of revenge. In fact, you're weak. Relying on you made me weak. That's why I'm with World Three now. They will help me get stronger and fulfill my revenge on you for rebelling on me," Maylu continued to explain with an emotionless tone.

"You'll never get out of their grasp. I won't let you go!" Roll declared.

"I knew you won't. Let's continue this battle, shall we?"

The angelic human charges to the devilish Navi with a punch, but it's blocked and so does the punch coming from the latter. Their punches are being blocked, but the former tries to do a kick, but her leg is being grabbed, and is being spun around until she uses her left leg. Roll attempted to land a punch from the air, but Maylu blocks it and tosses her to the floor, then makes a barrage of punches with both hands to her face which she blocks them. That is until Maylu successfully lands a kick to her face, sending her to another platform. As she flies down to check out on her, Roll isn't there, but here presence is being felt so the human uses her wings to fly up high to see her at the top of the platform she just flew over. This is the Navi's opportunity to punch her in the face, but she lands to her feet.

"Don't get cocky and let your guard down, 'Empress'!" Maylu shouted and makes a punch at Roll's face and the two run on the side of the platform until the former lands a kick to the face one again and finds a white big cloth. She covers her with it and started to punch her continuously from left to right.

* * *

In the real world, Lan and the others are seeing this and looked sad on it.

"This is not looking good," the young boy stated.

"Well, let's see if she could succeed in getting Maylu back," Tory suggested.

* * *

"I had just enough of this!" Roll shouted as she kicked Maylu with her right foot. The human started to jump up high to the ground so she did the same. The two exchange punches in the air before Maylu puts her foot to her head and they landed to the ground where they take deep breaths. Once that is done, the pink Navi started to put her right index finger at her former operator, ready to make an electric attack, and the latter makes a surprised look on her face. "Let's see how you like to be shocked by this electric bolt!"

A zap is released from her finger and Maylu controls her left wing to block it, putting her former NetNavi into a surprise when it happened so she tries to zap more of those beams. In each beam, Maylu uses her wings to fly fast enough to dodge them. However, this is a part of Roll's strategy of making a surprise attack and it is when she kicked her to the air and went to the air from behind.

Just as she is about to land an attack with her right heel, the human girl anticipated this so she blocks her foot even if she got a little damage of because of her wearing heels and throws her off. Then she has her mouth ready with fire coming out.

_Fire Ball Giant!_ Maylu throws a giant fire from her mouth, but Roll went back to the ground to dodge it.

"You're persistent, but the fun is over," she readies her attack and so does the latter. It is when she grabs her left hand as it begins to have fire to the ground. _Fire Punch!_

For Roll, her right hand is forming an electric attack. _Electric Shock!_

Maylu lets go of her right hand and the attack from her left hand is beginning to generate black electricity. She and Roll looked at each other with their new eyes and started to jump at each other with those attacks from each other's hand.

"Rolllllllllllll!"

"Mayluuuuuuuu!"

_Fire Punch!_

_Electric Shock!_

Their punches collide as blue and red energy come out from them and with them combining, a purple sphere is appearing on them. Inside, Maylu landed a punch at Roll's gut, and in turn, the pink NetNavi uses her sharp nails to land a scratch at her hairpin.

Outside, in the cyber world, the sphere is turning black and it is expanding from top to bottom until it turns white to stop it.

Maylu and Roll are floating inside in the sphere once the attack is finished. The two gazed at each other sadly with their friendship has come to an end. They thought back of how despite not being able to meet in person, they dreamed of making a knot with each other's index and middle fingers. Maylu uses her left while Roll uses her right and the two are smiling at each other, giving a moment between them as best friends.

But now, that dream is over.

The end results shows Roll is back to her normal form and being unconscious to the ground. Maylu is standing above her and back to her normal form as well. This shows the result that the former loses while the latter wins. The human has beaten her own NetNavi and the light shining on them in the cyber world started to disappear. The back of Maylu's shirt has two holes on the back because of the two wings she grew from her transformation and the light lastly shines at Roll's face before it disappears. Maylu stared at Roll's body with no emotion on her face and then her scratched hairpin falls off from her hair. It landed on the ground afterwards, symbolizing that their bond, their friendship, is now officially broken even since the 'Empress Roll' incident.

"Roll, I..."

She looked up in the top of the cyber world to think for a second thought in doing this, but still wanted revenge. After a few seconds, she made the second thought.

"TorchMan, ElecMan, MagicMan, let's go. Let's finish the task some other time. I'm going to get even more stronger to make my goal complete."

With a device on her right hand, a portal appeared and she went through it, transporting herself back to the hideout. At the same time, the Navis she called on have logged themselves out by their NetOps.

* * *

MegaMan, GutsMan, Glide, and IceMan all arrive to the platform where the energy sphere came from to see Roll is down being unconscious.

"Oh no, we're too late," the blue Navi said in sadness.

The small NetNavi looked at the scratched hairpin that is on the ground. Carefully analyzing it, he knows who it belongs to.

"It's Maylu's."

He and the other three NetNavis went near their comrade's body in sadness as they failed in getting her help in stopping Maylu from siding with WWW. Glide picked up the hairpin and put it on Roll's chest while carrying her body.

"I'm too late," MegaMan said sadly.

"Yeah, we saw that," his NetOp, Lan, replied in tears and the others cried on the moment as well.

"Forgive me. Roll, knowing you, you must have put up quite a fight, especially when you become Empress in the middle of it. But I'm so glad that you're still you even your form is evil on the outside."

In the real world, there is still crying in that world.

"Maylu, where are you?" Lan cried in sadness on losing a friend to the dark side.


	4. Aftermath

Meanwhile, after the battle, Roll is shown lying down to the platform while MegaMan, GutsMan, Glide, and IceMan are waiting for her recovery. She wakes up to see an item on her hand and that is Maylu's hairpin.

"Maylu..." she muttered as if she's wanted to cry.

She failed. She failed in getting her best friend back from her dark destiny. With her hairpin scratched and on her hand, it is the symbolism that their friendship is now over.

"Roll..." MegaMan could not believe of this moment and approaches Roll with a sad smile for comfort. "Whatever happens, we will bring Maylu back. I promise."

"Yeah, MegaMan," the pink Navi hugs her friend and they let go. "If we ever see Maylu again when she's in the cyber world, I will be the one to confront her. She's the one who saved when I was Empress so why not I just return the favor by saving her from her destiny of hatred."

* * *

In the real world, Lan is in his bedroom, crying over his fallen friend. The others went back in their respective homes and did the same. They have lost Maylu to the crime syndicate they've been fighting against and they're willing to help her in her quest of revenge.

"Oh, you're up, Roll," he looked at the other PET he has on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Lan. I failed," Roll stated sadly.

"Hey, cheer up, would you?" the boy said also sadly, but unable to hold back his tears any longer. "Oh, please, Roll! Please bring Maylu back to me!"

"Don't worry, Lan. I will."

"And we saw you becoming Empress, yet you're still you. If there's any chance to run tests on you..."

"Yeah, I want that."

Roll looked up in the cyber world to think of an image of her fallen best friend with only her back being shown.

_Maylu, if there's any chance you can come back to me..._

* * *

In the hideout of WWW, Maylu walked back from the portal and slumped to a table.

"How... how did she become that thing? That twisted chip isn't on her system," she muttered her object of hatred. She just couldn't believe of her former NetNavi turning into the thing she despises, her reason of defecting to World Three in the first place.

"Hey, how should we know?" Count Zap stated while lying on the wall with his arms. "I swear you destroyed that chip when you used the Cyclone Chip."

"Well, I don't care how that happened. I'm going to make myself more powerful in case she tries to pull this stunt on me again."

"I agree with you, lassie," Mr. Match comes from behind.

"Same here," Maddy also comes up.

For revenge against her NetNavi, Maylu is once again ready to find more power should she fights her once again. She now desires revenge more than her bond with her friends.


	5. Cursed Family

In the newsroom...

"What, you're serious?" Ribitta just couldn't of the news her news costar, Higsby, told her.

"Yup, Maylu has joined World Three, the same organization where Mr. Match and Maddy are," the nerdy Battle Chip collector explained while talking to her in the phone by his shop. "To top it off, she is now benting on deleting Roll, her own NetNavi."

"And I know why. Empress, that's why. She's trying to take revenge on her for rebelling on her during that N1 Grand Prix match," the newscaster knows of the answer. "If Lan and the others will try to bring her back, then let's see. I decided to postpone the event for a week. She's just lucky I'm not going to tell her reason of her outburst in the stadium because it might ruin her good reputation."

* * *

The next day...

Lan, Dex, Yai, and Tory are having their NetNavis training much harder if they wanted to bring Maylu back from the darkness she now possesses. Roll has guidance from the young boy himself into doing this as well, and MegaMan is there with him every step of the way.

In the cyber world, Roll uses the Aqua Tower Chip that Lan inserted in the PET where she resided and the tower successfully hits MegaMan.

"We'll call in a break," the blue Navi stated and the training session ends as he takes a look at his friend who has a sad look on her face. "Come on, Roll, are you giving up on Maylu?"

"No, I'm not, and I never will," was her reply.

Suddenly, the doorbell of his house ring and as Mrs. Hikari come to answer, it's a couple. The man wears a black business suit and the woman is wearing a yellow shirt and brown long skirt.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai, how nice to see you," she said happily before changing into a sad tone. "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"Yeah, about that. We need to talk to Roll about this," the man stated.

"Oh, she's in Lan's room with MegaMan," was the reply.

"Thank you," Mrs. Sakurai walked up the stairs with her husband.

* * *

In the cyber world, MegaMan and Roll continue their training to prepare for the battle while Maylu's parents have entered the room from the real world.

"Hello there, Lan. How's it going?" Mr. Sakurai opened the door and they entered.

"It's not good, Mr. Sakurai," was the sad reply coming out of him. "Maylu has won."

"But I'm not giving up on her!" Roll declared from the other PET the young boy has. "She's my friend!"

"I hope so, for your sake," her ex-friend's father replied while grabbing the item with his left hand.

"Tell me, Maylu's father and mother. Why? Why is your family cursed?"

Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai felt this is the time they told her more details on this topic for her sake so they sit down on Lan's bed to make this discussion. That way, she could know more of how does this curse is now flowing in their daughter's veins.

"Well, Roll, it looks like Lan here told you the whole story of our ancestry," the former said in a sad tone. "If you ask us, the incident in the N1 when you're Empress could be the main reason her behavior has changed from nice to nasty."

"So, it's true," the pink Navi puts her hands to her face with tears streaming down her face. "That's why she's mad at me after the incident, lashing out on me from the PET, blaming me for putting her out of the competition, and trying to delete me from that battle she tried to pull when she can't continue in the tournament because I was worn out as a price for being freed from that corrupted chip."

"If we're not mistaken, you fought her and seen her yellow eyes. That event is what triggered her eyes to turn from brown to yellow."

"That's impossible," Lan objected while sitting on his desk. "When I was with her and she's crying all on what happened to Roll, her eyes are just normal. You think this incident could have triggered the curse that is passed down to your family?"

"So her eyes are normal, but if she gives into that darkness she has in getting revenge, that's when her yellow eyes are formed," Mr. Sakurai explained.

"But what's that got to do with this?" MegaMan asked from the PET.

"Well, Maylu is a nice girl and all. That's what every Sakurai family member is like. The Sakurai have love and friendship above all else so much especially to the fact when it comes to our rival family, the Mori."

"So can't you guys get along with each other since both families are filled with love."

"Ah, but there's a problem that if our family's feelings are left unchecked... When the Sakurai that has strong feelings loses them, those feelings will turn into hatred. I've seen it happen a countless of times and it's never been a healthy thing for all of us. In every moment like that happening, a symptom always follows."

"A symptom?" Roll asked, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"The anguish and despair from experiencing such loss caused the Sakurai's brains to release a deadly power that affects their optic nerves; the eye that reflects their feelings known as the Reflector. That's what Maylu's yellow eyes could mean. It mirrored the Sakurai's feelings of despair and anguish that this is what gives the user a boost of power. All those who have strong emotions will become consumed by the dark path. The more a Sakurai falls into that path, the more their eyes become more powerful, and also harder to be reasoned with," Mr. Sakurai explained more.

"This is not looking good," MegaMan stated.

"So you don't have any grudge on the Mori's? Is that why you two are just normal like before Maylu has gone insane?" his pink friend asked in concern.

"Yeah, something like that. We have their will of love. Now that Maylu has the curse of hatred that our family has, I don't know what to do," Mrs. Sakurai sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back. I promise. I'll never give up on her; not now, not ever."

The Sakurai parents went out of the bed and walked to the door as they're ready to leave.

"Well, that's all the information we can give you. We're going. Bye," they left after giving out this message. Lan continues to help MegaMan and Roll train in case Maylu has come back being more stronger than ever.


	6. Training

Meanwhile, in the cyber world, a horde of viruses charges at an enemy. It's a total of twelve viruses; three Puffies, three Mettaurs, three Twisties, and three Billies. They were charging at some dark figure. Judging by appearance, it's a girl, and she is pulling out a katana from her right hand and pointing it at their direction. One Billy attempt to hit her with its needle arms but she jumps out of the way and slashes him from the top, deleting him in the process. As she looks from behind, another Billy attacks and she stabs it with her sword. And the third one gets slashed from the left, deleting him with the one who got stabbed.

Next, three Puffies shoot bubbles at her direction so she spins her sword to block them out, then she cuts them all down easily and they were deleted by it. As for the three Twisties, they send electric clouds for attacks. The girl smirked at this and goes behind to cut them down, deleting them in the process.

Now, her focus is now on the three Mettaurs. The girl slashes them with her katana from her right hand repeatedly for a few seconds. Once that is done, she slips it back to her sheath. The three viruses have their helmets cracked open and they get deleted because of repeated cuts.

"So, is that all?"

The mysterious girl from the dark is revealed to be none other than Maylu. Her outfit is different this time; she wears a white sports bra with a blue jacket, blue pants and black shoes. She turns off her Reflector as her eyes turned from yellow back to brown.

From the real world, by the mysterious hideout, Mr. Wily and the others are seated on their chairs to see this from the large monitor.

"Wow, to think she managed to delete them without getting a single hit. That's nice of her," Maddy is applauding by this performance. _To think she's my rival but now she's my friend because we're now on the same side._

"They call me a genius, but compared to her..." the old man stated while sitting on his chair and his cane on his hand.

Then Maylu has a new power sparking from her right hand and a portal appears in front of her. This is the power of making a portal to go between the real and cyber worlds. Entering back to the mysterious hideout, she has made quite a successful training.

"A good demonstration, isn't it?" she said with a more stoic tone on herself.

"Yeah, you could say that," Count Zap looks amazed on the moment.

"Very good of you, lassie," Mr. Match replied happily with his Scottish accent.

"Yeah, good job," Mr. Wily said with a sinister tone.

"Although one thing, those viruses are not the ones I want to kill," Maylu stated calmly with her left hand holding the sheath where her sword is.

"Well, you're so naive," Maddy shrugs off the explanation. "If you ever want to get revenge on Roll, you must be heartless."

"Oh, don't worry, Maddy. When I face her, I will be heartless. I'll turn her giggling from that moment when she sat on that bubble into screams and moans!"

She makes use of her katana to slash the cactus on her right to pieces and left the dark room to do more practice of her powers on her own. It would seem that her hatred on Roll for what happened in the N1 Grand Prix has been turned into her strength. In fact, it's giving her more strength when it comes to feeding this hatred inside of her. Not to mention she is getting distant to her new WWW friends, but this doesn't bother them especially Maddy. After all, they know that being friendless is what could make her into a strong ideal avenger.

Only time will tell if she is ready to delete Roll once and for all with her getting more stronger in her powers.


	7. Trouble

At school, Lan is putting his head down in sadness at his desk and Ms. Mari and the others know about the situation with Maylu. They realize the event in the N1 when Roll became Empress had sent her over the edge. Even if she tries to ignore it, she has a dark temptation of getting back at her for this, blaming her for being the cause that she can't continue in the tournament. The fight with World Three gave her a reason to side with them to gain more power as she can't tolerate anymore of being weak in NetBattling. Even if she's aware of Roll's actions on that day were not on her own will, she doesn't care anymore.

"I hope Maylu could just forget about this and come back."

"Hello, everyone!" a shout is heard and the door is being opened by a kick, but it didn't break down. It's none other than Maylu and she has a smirk on her face.

"W-What the...?" Lan could not believe of what she just did.

"Oh hello, Maylu. Take your seat, please," Ms. Mari said with disdain on her new attitude. _How long will she keep up that bad girl act? I knew she's a hothead sometimes, but getting angry at Roll for being Empress, it's going too far._

After class, a lunch break comes by and Lan notices Maylu is working on some device. It consists of a bowl filled with mashed potatoes and a wheel with spoons all over them. This is not looking good.

"Just what are you doing, Maylu?" the boy asked.

"Oh, this? Just an experiment," his former friend replied with a stoic look on her face.

"On what?"

"Oh, you'll see."

She left the room and hides at a corridor with a remote control device on her right hand. Pressing the red button with her right thumb, the device she made started to activate. It throws mashed potatoes on everyone including Lan.

"Hey, who is throwing those things?" Ms. Mari entered the classroom to see the chaos going on. Next, she got hit in the face and getting more hits afterwards.

Lan goes outside to see Maylu lying down on a wall and he looks really angry at this.

"Maylu, what's the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, you want to know? Well, you can't handle a bad girl, huh?! That's why you couldn't have the guts to make MegaMan attack Roll on that day!" the redheaded girl faces him with a much more angry look on her face closer. This is because she finds it's also his fault she can't continue in the tournament due to his refusal of attacking Roll when she was under the control of World Three.

"This is not looking good," MegaMan stated from his friend's PET.

"Her bad girl attitude is really getting too stronger for her," Roll looks sad on seeing this from the screen of the PET.

Next, someone grabs Maylu from behind and put her above her face. It's none other than Ms. Mari and she's covered with mashed potatoes from the device her student created. To top it off, she's really getting fed up with this new attitude of hers.

"No, but I can."

* * *

After a few seconds, the girl is seen putting her back at a lockers with her arms crossed and a grouchy look on her face. She's facing her school teacher who is about to hand out a punishment on her for this behavior.

"How long you're going to keep up this bad girl act, Maylu?" the latter scolded with her hands on her hips.

"My hatred won't end until I get my revenge," was the bitter reply.

"Even you have to betray Roll and others?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Lan, with MegaMan and Roll and the others like Dex, Yai, and Tory, is really getting into dismay from seeing this.

"Whoa, Maylu's bad girl act is getting too extreme," the fat kid said in dismay.

"This isn't looking good," Lan still attempted to investigate the matter.

Back to Maylu...

"You know what, since you've become a delinquent, I'll give you a punishment. It's one week of suspension," her teacher raises her right index finger to show the count.

"Is that all you got?" her student started to make a burst of laughter from this. "HA HA HA HA HAH HAH HA HA HAH HAH HA HA HA!"

"So you think it's funny to you, avenger? Fine. Let's make it two weeks!" Ms. Mari yelled at her face.

Maylu is not in concern for this, keeping her coldness intact, regardless of the yelling.

"Whatever," she walks away from the teacher and went out of the school.

In the cyber world, MegaMan and the others are seeing this and they don't even know on what to do with this situation. All they could do for now is comforting Roll, who is crying from the sight of seeing her best friend turning into her enemy.

Only time will tell if the two girls are going to fight each other again.


	8. Training 2

Maylu walked her way to the mysterious hideout with her hands on the pockets of her pants and maintains the stoic attitude. As she walks by inside the building, her new WWW friends are doing a little research about her.

"Oh, look at this, everyone," Mr. Matched started to type in the Net from the supercomputer and his accomplices, Maddy, Count Zap, and Yahoot, all joined in. "The Sakurai, a cursed family."

"Ooh," his accomplices said in unison with their hands on their faces and looking at each other.

"Well, here's one interesting fact that made Maylu's family go crazy. They have a curse of hatred," Maddy looked closely on the topic with her holding the mouse and highlighting the details behind it.

"It says here that it can be traced back when an ancestor of that family is enraged about her best friend's betrayal that she declared war on her even if that betrayal was against her will," Yahoot reads the story of the ancestry of their new member of the team.

"Just like our little performance in the N1 Grand Prix," Count Zap stated happily.

"Well, here's more to come, everyone," Mr. Match types in more details on the Sakurai family. "Because of this war, even as time goes by, the descendants of the warring best friends continue on the battle with each other. The descendants of the betrayed best friend came to known as the Sakurai, while the descendants of the betrayer best friend came to known as the Mori. What feuding families, indeed."

"Oh, and it says here that when the Sakurai have love and friendship above all else, but when they lose someone they cared about, their love turned into hatred. And that's how Maylu's yellow eyes, the Reflector, is born. It's born from when her Navi disobeyed her orders because we put her under our control," the pink-haired girl read out on the story.

"Well, could have been worse," Count Zap contradicted on the statement.

"It gets worse, Zappy. It says here that the Sakurai will react violently if one slightly hints or mentions the person who is responsible for losing themselves. For Maylu, it's Roll," Maddy reads out the details. "Well, that must mean her family is one cursed bloodline. Revenge is the destiny of every Sakurai family member and it looks like we're the ones who turned her like this thanks to what we did to her Navi back in the N1."

Suddenly, Maylu comes to where the four are and they changed the topic from the computer.

"Ah, the avenger is home," Yahoot stated calmly with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah," the young girl couldn't care less of his greeting. "I'm going to have training time here right now."

She activated a watch from her left wrist and as she presses a button, a portal appeared on her. Entering through it, she appeared in the screen in front of them. It looks like another training session is in for her.

"Well, it's time for another session," Mr. Match stated as he types in the keyboard to get the training started. Just then, a training simulation of Empress Roll suddenly appeared. "Now, take out your anger on her. This is what you should have been doing back in the N1."

In the cyber world, Maylu is about to have a practice. Of course, this is not really her Navi she's confronting with, but it's just a training simulation. Now it's time for her to practice her anger.

"Being like that isn't going to look you good, Roll," she taunted boringly with her right hand holding her sheathe.

"How dare you use my old NetNavi name?!" her simulated enemy swings her whip to the ground as a yellow shockwave is about to appear in front of her. At least Maylu could dodge this attack by lunging to the right and went in front of her. Once that is done, she makes a fist on her right hand and punches it in the face. Then another from her left hand. It is repeated two times until she throws her inches away from her. She got up from this. "Forget the old Roll. I'm new and improve."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real world, the rest of World Three is seeing this training by the supercomputer.

"Oh, look at that, Mr. Match," Maddy laughed at this. "Isn't that what she said to her before?"

"That's right, Maddy. And this training program is to show what Maylu should have been doing on that day," the redheaded man replied sinisterly with his hands clasp to the chest level.

"Now, let's enjoy the rest of the show, shall we?" Count Zap stated, enjoying this moment. Of course, he's Empress' 'controller' but not anymore after having witnessed her changing into that form but her mind is still intact.

* * *

Back at the cyber world...

"Like I'll ever believe something like that. Too bad you should quit if you have the chance, Roll," Maylu throws another taunt to the program.

"That's not my name anymore! Call me Empress!" the latter started to swing her whip at her direction but the former grabs a hold of it as her Reflector got activated, and she is taken by surprise from it. Next, she appeared in front of her and sends a kick to her stomach, throwing her a few inches again. "Why, you!"

The training simulation then summoned a lot of virus after swinging her whip to the floor. It's the same ones from before. Next, she is sitting on a bubble just like the last time.

"Minions, attack!"

Maylu smirked at this as she pulls out her sword from her right hand. It's obvious she mostly holds it with her right hand, but she can hold it also with her left hand if necessary. She slashes the virus so fast and they got deleted.

At the other side of the simulation, there's TorchMan and ElecMan watching this from a platform.

"Wow, that girl really is something," the former stated.

"I couldn't agree more," the latter added. "How ironic of this. Now Roll will feel her pain from when she didn't respond to her."

Back at the training...

"Why are you talking that, Roll? Don't you recognize me?" Maylu stated to reenact on what she should have been doing and puts her sword back to her sheathe.

"That's funny. You do look a little familiar?" the training program stated boringly.

"Roll, I'm Maylu. Remember me," the redheaded girl look stoic while reenacting the line.

"You are so dense. Of course, I remember you. Oh please, you're the useless one who used to be my NetOp."

Hearing the word 'useless' has caused Maylu to get really, really angry as a fist is clenched.

"Oh, here it comes. It looks like she's not going to take that from some piece of junk," Maddy stated excitingly from the real world.

"Useless, am I?" the young girl is really getting into anger.

"That's right. You're out of the loop, Maylu. I have no intention of being controlled by you anymore because form now on, there will be someone else running the show."

She thought back of what her rogue Navi said before. Now she can use it as hatred, the source of her power. With each hatred on Roll for what happened on that day is getting stronger, Maylu is getting stronger.

"I see..." she said angrily. "Then take this!"

Maylu points her left hand at her simulated enemy as a large fire-covered spear appears and hits it in the right shoulder.

* * *

From the real world, Mr. Match, Maddy, Count Zap, and Yahoot are overseeing this.

"Well, it looks like Fire Spear is one very good spearical attack!" the count said excitingly.

"At least she has more powerful attacks, but she should save it in the real confrontation," the pink-haired woman replied boringly.

* * *

Back at the training...

"Roll, it's time for you to get deleted," Maylu stated on the program.

"Call me Empress!" the latter insisted as she swings her whip which now has thorns to the ground to send another shockwave. This time, it hits her.

"Oh, I can call you whatever I want and you'll like it or not," a voice is heard and it has come from Maylu. As the training simulation looked behind herself, she is surprised by this.

"If you're there, then..."

Upon looking at her front, the figure of Maylu just turned into a log.

"And this is the power of Substitution Teleport," TorchMan remarked on the matter.

Maylu then points her right hand where a stream of electricity is emerging to zap the simulation, but it just dodged the attack. She now can master electricity attacks. Unfortunately, it's not fast enough for Maylu to appear in front of it and shoots it with a stream of fire from her right index finger. A smirk has appeared on her face as she's enjoying this.

* * *

"Now, let's put the battlefield into more difficulty if you want to become strong enough to delete your own Navi from existence!" Count Zap excitedly typed in the computer to do something to the training simulation.

"Well, a good way for her to show no mercy," Maddy stated as a thought is filled on her head.

_Prior to the training session before, Maylu is shown inside the cyber world and she has taken down the TorchMan, ElecMan, and MagicMan. Too bad WackoMan isn't since he got deleted by MegaMan's attack during the last N1 Grand Prix match. She went to the real world after this session._

_"Like I said, they're not the ones I want to delete."_

_"Here's one thing you should learn, Maylu. One of the other components you need to delete 'Empress' and get your revenge is to show no mercy," Maddy taught her new friend._

_"Oh don't worry, Maddy. I won't," was the reply coming out of the redheaded girl who was once optimistic._

The thought ends as her new pink-haired friend is going to enjoy this kind of training.

* * *

Inside the cyber world, the training simulation figure of Empress started to transform like before with parts like ElecMan.

"Let's finish the game, shall we?" her whip started to transform into sword and she has a smirk on her face. "Time to say goodbye, my NetOp."

She started to swing her sword and just as she is about to hit her, Maylu blocks it with her sword on her right hand while holding the sheathe with her left hand, making her simulated enemy's smirk die down. Not only that, but also she's covered with black marks at the left side of her face due to the mark on her neck. The figure has really underestimated her abilities then she tries to grab her by the top of her head. But before she can do so, Maylu stabs it with her sword before tossing the simulation a few inches.

Next, she takes off her jacket and ties it around her waist as a transformation occurs in her; the black marks spread for it to happen. Her skin turned white, eyes turning black but her irises remained yellow, hair turning black and growing long, sharp teeth and nails appear before her, and lastly, wings grow from her back; the last part is the reason why she wore a sports bra so that her wings can open up in the transformation.

"Aw, did little Roll fall down?" she steps on her stomach and a smirk is on her face as she goes to the program closely. "Good! So tell me, are you getting tired of our little game? Maybe we should spruce things up a bit."

Maylu goes a few inches away from her and her left hand is starting to form a dark flame. It's time for her to finish this training session.

_"Fire Punch!"_

As the training figure gets up, she launches her attack at it, impaling it in the process. Then it just disappeared, a sign of deletion.

Her training is complete.

Going back to the real world, Maylu turns back to her normal form and has found praise within her former enemies.

"Very nice, Maylu. Another training session completed," her former rival Maddy applauds in this. "Now, what do you want to delete her?"

"Tomorrow, that's what," was the reply with an emotionless tone. "First, send those Navis of yours into battle, then I'll deal with Roll myself."

"Oh, I should warn you, Maylu. If you delete her, you will be just like Empress," Count Zap stated with a tease.

A fist is clenched into the young girl's right hand. It's a sign of trouble.

"Oh, here it comes," Maddy is enjoying her anger, the source of her strength.

"Count Zap, can you come closer to me?" Maylu acts all calm and the count follows her instruction. Once that is done, she gets all angry and grabs him by his throat. "Don't ever compare me to that mad NetNavi!"

She tosses him aside to a vase holder and a vase hits him in the head. It looks like the more she goes further into darkness, the stronger she will become.


	9. Forgiving Roll

In the night at the Hikari residence, Lan is fast asleep. However, in the cyber world, MegaMan takes notice on Maylu's PET where Roll is seen sitting from her back and looking sad.

"Roll, why are you so sad?" he asked in concern.

"Go away, MegaMan. Don't look at me," she cried with her hands on her face although her back is just being shown to him.

As soon as he went close to her, he takes notice on the electric bars on her back. This is when he realized she has transformed.

"Roll, did you...?" MegaMan stated. "Please, let me look at you. I'm your friend. Let me help you, please."

Having no way out of this, she takes a look at him where she is sitting down, revealing she has tears coming out of her mascara eyes.

"It's my fault," Roll sobbed. "It's all my fault."

"Huh? About what?"

"Maylu. Going to World Three, leaving us behind all for getting revenge on me," was her reply in sadness. She then takes a look at her right hand and sobbed. "Now I got a power that I don't want to have. I don't even know how or why I got this."

MegaMan is thinking about it as well when he saw it again during Maylu's fight with her own NetNavi. He looks frightened at seeing it during the even, but at the same time, he looks relieved because she's still herself.

"I don't know how or why you have it, but I do know that despite you're this evil empress on the outside, you're still you inside," he takes a seat next and attempting to comfort his friend. "That's all matters and nothing can change that. You said it yourself that you'll bring Maylu back just like how she brought you back from that corrupted chip."

"MegaMan..." Roll is so touched by this message and hugs him. Of course, MegaMan returns it. "I didn't get your reply back there in the N1 because I fainted so I'll say this again. Hey, can you ever forgive me? I never meant to hurt you."

"It's not your fault, Roll. I forgive you," was his reply.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mysterious hideout, Yahoot is building some kind of helmet on his desk while the other four, including Mr. Wily, are asleep to get ready to see Maylu in action.

"Just in case that brat would learn the truth, I will use this," he smirks as he finishes building his invention and holds it with his hands to show it.


	10. Retracing Steps

The next morning, Maylu is on another training program. This time, she will not only face the training simulation of Empress Roll, but also TorchMan and WackoMan. It's obviously it's another retracing of steps on what she should have done in the first place.

"Now, Maylu, remember the two most important words in your training," Maddy instructed while looking at her new friend by the computer.

"I know, Maddy. Be heartless and show no mercy," the redheaded girl replied with no emotion and puts her right hand to the handle of her sword, ready to fight.

"Okay, Maylu, let the battle begin!" Count Zap said excitingly.

* * *

In the cyber world, Maylu faces her three simulated enemies as she maintains her cool in this.

"So, Roll, ready to give up and be deleted by me?" she pulls out her sword and points it at the simulation.

"The name's Empress and how could you say that while pointing that on little old me?" the latter stated.

"It's obvious there's something's wrong with you."

"How can you say that? It's nothing."

The training program is getting insulted with Maylu never showing emotion while performing this battle. It suddenly releases an electric attack on her from its index finger, but she dodges it. As she does it, Maylu is reminded on how MegaMan got hit with the third zap so she didn't follow through that example.

"This oughta spark out little game!" her simulated enemy makes an electric zap which it got into a counter by none other than Maylu, who has the same attack from her index finger. It looks like her training got paid off. The two struggle on which beam is more stronger, but with Maylu's hatred against Empress Roll is getting stronger, it's obvious hers surpasses the program and it got hit. Despite that, her enemy got up and continues to make a zap. "Empress says, 'Jump'!"

"How about 'Empress says, 'I jump'?'" the human girl sends a stream of electricity from her right hand and the program jumps out of the way. This doesn't end well for it when Maylu smirks because she got the upper hand on this, and stabs it in the chest with her sword, bringing it some damage.

"I'm impress of what she can do if she confronts ex-Empress!" Count Zap screamed in excitement from the real world.

"Now we should help her with this exercise, right, Mr. Match?" Maddy asked happily.

"Right," was the man's reply.

Back in the cyber world, WackoMan's ball is about to hit Maylu when she uses a Substitution Teleport to get out of the way, replacing herself with a log.

"Well, that didn't took the bounce out of her," he said in disappointment but at the same time, he's happy that his former enemy would dodge this.

"Now, it's my turn," TorchMan said as he sends a Fire Tower over to her. Like before, Maylu got out of the way by moving swiftly to the right.

* * *

From the real world, the four World Three members are watching the fight while their boss Mr. Wily is doing some business on his own of looking for the Ultimate NetNavi.

"At least her training paid off," Maddy remarked.

"Well, it's good for her. Let's see if Maylu can dodge another Fire Tower" her accomplice Mr. Match also did the same and inserts the Fire Tower chip into his PET. "Battle chip in!"

"Ooh, I got a hot chip. I have to share it with you," TorchMan said in the cyber world and unleashes his attack.

"That's all you can do? You're so destroyed," Maylu has activated her Reflector, turning her eyes from brown to yellow once again, and her left hand sparked with electricity while holding her sword with her right hand. Just then, the training simulation suddenly went in front of TorchMan to block it. _Just as I thought. It's just like last time._

As she thought about this moment from before, she now has the Reflector, seeing that how Roll ended up moving fast to block what MegaMan is about to attack both TorchMan and WackoMan. With it, she can block her attacks much faster than before.

_Too bad, unlike MegaMan, I will not hold myself back._

"Electric Spear!" Maylu launches the attack while resulted in hitting both TorchMan and the figure of Empress. This is proof that she will do things that MegaMan forbids himself to do.

* * *

In the real world, the four members of WWW are in for a surprise to see this.

"I cannot believe this!" Mr. Match reacted in surprise. "Maylu shot both TorchMan and Empress!"

"I guess this goes to show you all that her intent to delete Roll is real," Maylu stated calmly.

* * *

Back in the cyber world, both of her training simulated enemies are down and Maylu focuses on WackoMan with the same attack.

"That's just a warm-up. Let's play!" the latter cried and makes his ball go to the former. The human girl dodges the attack and points her sword at her direction, making him go into worry. "Not again!"

"Again? Won't you'll ever learn, 'Empress'?" Maylu runs up to both of them and stabs them with her sword.

"Maylu has did it again! I can't believe this!" Maddy is in disappointment of the move she tried to pull, but she's happy as well. _At least she did a good job on attacking both of them. Guess shooting the hostage can make a great solution._

The three simulated enemies are in for a surprise with what the emotionless human girl can do with them.

"That's it, losers! Playtime's over! Delete that pathetic human now!" the figure of Empress yelled in anger.

"Really? Delete me? You're a joke, Roll, and you know something, you'll always will be," Maylu talked with a smirk coming out of her face as a taunt.

"That's it!" the program is getting insulted and points her finger at her enemy. "Get her!"

"Gladly," TorchMan stated while running around in circles with WackoMan.

"Same here," the latter replied back.

To Maylu, it's obvious she knows what they're going to do.

"Take this, hotdog!" TorchMan uses his FireArm to hit her with fire, but before he can do that, she ended up slashing WackoMan with her sword.

_**WackoMan loggin****g**** out**_

"At least this is one of the things she should do in the battle," Count Zap stated. "Now, finish this battle."

"Yeah, that's what I'll do at the moment," Maylu said with no emotion.

"Did you forget about me?" a voice asked and she knows who it belongs to. As a clawed hand reaches to her, Maylu just simply stabs the figure from behind with her sword. It's obvious it came from the training simulation of Roll when she's Empress. "How did...?"

"I know? Simple, my Reflector, that's how," the human girl replied as she looks at it with her yellow eyes. "Now, time for you to be deleted!"

She swings her katana to the program and as she did, it is deleted. This is exactly what she is going to Roll when they fought for the second time.

"Well, it looks like she did it," TorchMan said to his NetOp.

"She did her part," Mr. Match stated.

Maylu uses her watch to make a portal back to the real world. Arriving back to the mysterious hideout, she is greeted back by the four members of WWW.

"Well, you did a good job, Maylu. Perhaps you should have breakfast first before the battle. After all, you can't fight in an empty stomach," Maddy remarked.

"Yeah, that's what I'm counting on."

They head to the dining room as their breakfast is going to be served before the destiny battle is about to take place.


	11. Secret Conversations

After breakfast is over, Yahoot is putting his back behind a wall in a secret room with his arms crossed, then Count Zap approaches him.

"So what do you think about Maylu joining our little team?" the former asked with a worried look on his face.

"Well, other than the fact she tossed me to a vase, she's good," the latter replied and takes notice on the emotion he has now. "Let me guess. She attacked you once, huh?"

A bad memory of the event has played in Yahoot's mind.

_"Is that all?" Maylu puts her sword back to the sheathe, having finished her training session when it comes to fight against multiple viruses. Luckily, she didn't delete those programs, only disable them._

_"You defeated them without dealing a fatal blow to them," the black man watched the session from the computer as his new friend went back to the real world. "You have so much to learn, little girl." _

_"I learned enough, Yahoot," the girl said with no emotion.  
_

_"Too bad you're so naive compared to that rogue Navi."_

_Hearing those words coming out of her caused Maylu real anger as she doesn't want to be compared to her betrayer. She cuts out the chains connecting to a chandelier with her sword and it fell down to Yahoot.  
_

_"Don't you ever compare to that betrayer. I'm more stronger than her now. Why? Because I have more hatred."_

Then, the memory ends as Yahoot shivers from it.

"Well, I have built a mind control helmet last night just in case..." he stated.

"She found out the truth, right?" Count Zap finished his sentence.

"Yeah, if she found out the truth."

* * *

Meanwhile, at school, Ms. Mari holds a parent-teacher conference with Maylu's parents to talk about her bad girl behavior.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai," the teacher welcomed the two as they take their seats from the chairs that are near her table. "You know the reason I hold this meeting, right?"

"It's about Maylu," the father answered calmly.

"I don't get her. She's been nice to Lan and the others. She may be a hothead, but she's nice. But I just don't get her. Trying to delete Roll for being Empress? That's so not like her," Ms. Mari explained of what she knows about her student and her current behavior.

"Not to mention she ran away from us to join the people who were responsible for turning her Navi against her so that she can gain the strength she needed to delete her," the mother added.

"It's so complicated of her, Mrs. Sakurai. Can you tell me something about her? I mean, your family's ancestry," the teacher begged to let this information go to her.

Maylu's parents agreed to tell her of what's going on with their family that traces their daughter's actions back to their ancestors. They told her from the tale of warring best friends to how the Sakurai's family curse is born from that myth.

"So you're telling me this curse has been affecting your family?" Ms. Mari asked.

"Yes, Ms. Mari, it has," Mr. Sakurai replied.

"Luckily, there are some Sakurai that aren't affected by this curse," his wife added.

"Well, that's good news," the teacher stated happily in that news.

"That's the Sakurai family to you, Ms. Mari. Our family is cursed into becoming monsters if they ever lose someone they love," Mr. Sakurai concluded as he stood up with his wife walking to the door.

"Roll..." Ms. Mari puts her hands to her face as she's about to cry of losing one of her students to the dark side.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Roll will think of something to get her back," Mrs. Sakurai left the office with her husband.

Only time will tell if that goal will succeed or what.


End file.
